The present disclosure relates to a backlight unit and a display apparatus including the same. A display device provides images and a graphical user interface to an electronic device. A flat panel display device is widely used as a display device thanks to its low power consumption, light weight, and compact size.
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device is currently the most popular flat panel display device. The LCD is a light receiving device that adjusts an amount of light incident from a light source to display an image. A backlight unit (BLU) includes the light source for irradiating light onto a liquid crystal panel of the LCD device.
In recent years, a light emitting diode (LED) having advantages of low power, bio-friendly, and slim-type design has been widely used as a light source. However, an optical design of the LED is difficult for maintaining brightness and color uniformity over the whole display area of the display device, and it is required to momentarily control current of the LED to combine colors.
A dimming method may be used to adjust a power on/off time to the backlight unit, thereby adjusting the brightness of the backlight unit. However, a ripple effect may occur in the supply voltage to the backlight unit when turning on/off the backlight. When the ripple effect occurs, the brightness of an image displayed on the display panel may be non-uniform.